


Who Said Lunch Breaks Are For Eating?

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Series: Falliam Pornado [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: Liam wants to take Fallon out for lunch but it’s not really food that she’s craving.Inspired by the scene where Leland and Veronica are making out in his office and his hand is on her thigh.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam Pornado [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Who Said Lunch Breaks Are For Eating?

**Author's Note:**

> Last night’s episode was pure perfection and my mind keeps going places it shouldn’t but well, here I am.
> 
> This is pure smut because I think we ALL need some Falliam doing inappropriate things in her office, right?

“Mhmm,” Fallon moaned when sucked on her bottom lip. His mouth travelled down her face and she felt her legs go limb when he sucked on her pulse point. She had to hold onto the desk behind her so she wouldn’t fall. 

Allison had already gone out for lunch and Liam had paid Fallon a visit hoping he would be able to convince her to stop working and have lunch with him for a couple of hours. Clearly, Fallon wanted another kind of lunch break that day as her hand moved between their bodies going straight to his front, cupping him through his pants while the other flew to his hair.

“Not here, Fallon,” it took Liam all of his strength to grab her hand and move it away from him.

“Then let’s go home,” Fallon suggested, her teeth and tongue playing with his earlobe.

“Tonight,” Liam spoke. “I promise,”

“We can be fast,” Fallon insisted, her hand returning to his hardening member.

“No, Fallon, you’re not going to trick me into this,” Liam rolled his eyes but this time he just couldn’t move her hand away and when she squeezed him with the exact amount of pressure, a moan escaped his lips.

“Fallon Carrington never loses a negotiation, remember?” Fallon winked at him.

“Fallon,” Liam placed one palm flat on the desk, sandwiching her between him and the desk even more. “We can’t, you know that, not when anyone can walk in on us,”

“They won’t,” Fallon grabbed one of his hands and took it to her mouth, sucking on his middle finger just to torture him. 

“You can even tie me up on the bed like you’ve been constantly asking if you wait until tonight,” Liam tried but Fallon just stared at him as his finger disappeared into her mouth.

After sliding it in and out for a couple of times, she guided it towards her skirt.

“Oh, Liam, you know my proposal will bring us both a better outcome,” Fallon spoke while sliding his hand underneath the fabric. “I understand we’re talking about higher risks but I can assure you that you’re heading towards amazing results if you accept this deal,”

Before Fallon could finish her sentence, Liam grabbed her by the legs and sat her on the desk, positioning himself between them so he could crash his lips against hers while pushing his index and middle finger inside of her. If he hadn’t covered her mouth, she would have let out the loudest scream but the only sound in the room came from the things falling on the floor with a loud thud. As his fingers started moving, she spread her legs a bit to give him better access. He hadn’t even bothered to remove her panties but Fallon felt so good she could only lie back until she was sprawled over her desk.

“I think we have a deal, Miss Carrington,” Liam whispered in her ear.

“Good,” Fallon reached for his pants and pulled him out, giving him a few strokes while he pushed her panties down her legs. Her mini skirt was already pooled at her waist but Fallon couldn’t care less about being that exposed to him in the middle of her office. “You’re not going to regret signing this,” Liam gently caressed her thighs before pulling her closer to him as Fallon guided him towards her entrance. Fallon wrapped her legs tightly around his body and that’s when she felt him sliding in. “I’m pretty sure you can already see the benefits of it,”

“You’re so wet, Fallon,” Liam commented. His hips were moving fast against hers and her body would slide up and down the desk every time he filled her up completely.

“Our company always makes sure all of our clients best interests are met,” Fallon spoke between kisses. He was leaning over her and while one hand cupped her breast through the blouse, the other couldn’t seem to let of her thigh. “Sometimes even our most conservative clients want higher risks but are too scared about a possible bad outcome so we present past data and benchmarks in order to show them that it is possible to have a great outcome when you diversify your wallet,”

“Keep going,” it was all Liam managed to say. Fallon could already feel him throbbing and she couldn’t help but laugh. He was always so turned on whenever she talked business. Throwing one arm around his neck, she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the incredible feeling between her legs. The way he was sliding in and out at the perfect speed, the way he was squeezing her thigh hard and the way he was kissing her made Fallon forget what she was even saying for a moment before speaking up again.

“Our job is to make sure your investments are taken care of. We will guarantee you a great yield rate by choosing market funds, stocks and even fixed-income securities that will give you a great percentage but will also keep you protected from huge falls and possible depreciation,” Liam rested his head on her shoulder when Fallon sat up on the desk and she knew that meant he could no longer focus on anything but his hips as he was so close to his climax. “An investment portfolio like yours has a great potential and as the CEO, I will personally follow its developments,” Fallon was playing with his hair when he thrust one more time before coming.

Liam turned his head to the side so his lips could reach her neck. He placed a few sloppy kisses on her skin while rubbing his thumb against her clit. “To be fair, I seem to really like your proposal, Miss Carrington,” Fallon leaned her head towards him, closed her eyes and let out a long moan as her orgasm hit her. After pulling out, he noticed Fallon was trying to reach for the box of tissues on the right end of her desk to clean herself up so he took her hand in his to stop her. “I still have a few matters I would like to discuss though,” Liam placed his palm on her chest and started slowly pushing Fallon back until she was lying on the desk again. “If you’ll let me, of course,” he sat down on her chair and slid it closer to the desk.

“What kind of matter, Mr. Ridley?” Fallon questioned, opening the buttons of her blouse and the front clasp of her bra.

“Let’s suppose I just had a huge outcome,” he spread her legs apart and ran his tongue over her clit, “a really nice one, I could say,” he spoke as he licked their mixed cum off her, “what is the chance of getting another one in such a short period of time?”

“It actually depends whether you want to reinvest your income, if the market is as favorable as it was when you got the high yield,” Fallon ran a hand through her hair while the other squeezed one of her breasts. “Oh my God!” She screamed when he sucked hard on her clit, his tongue teasing her entrance.

“I‘m pretty sure the market is favorable,” Liam smiled against her center. “I actually think it might be even better right now,” he could feel  and taste  Fallon getting wetter at every second. 

“In those conditions, my advice would be to reinvest,” Fallon continued.

“Yeah?” Liam raised his head from between her legs and looked deep into her eyes. His left hand slid from her thigh to her center and he blindly pushed his middle finger inside. Curling it, its tip hit her G-spot and Fallon let out another scream. “Because I’m trusting you to bring me extraordinary results, Miss Carrington,” he spoke seriously.

“You’ll not regret signing with us,” Fallon replied. “I guarantee you,”

Liam was just about to return to his favorite spot when her phone started ringing. “Fallon Unlimited’s office. How may I help?” Fallon’s eyes widened when he actually picked up the phone. “It’s for you,” he passed it over to her.

“Of course it’s for me, it’s  _my_ phone!” She rolled her eyes in complete disbelief and took it to her ear. “Fallon speaking,”

Liam increased the speed of his finger as his mouth joined his hand. He cupped her breast and Fallon had to hold onto his hand so she wouldn’t moan while talking to one of her lawyers but she only ended up feeling worse as she squeezed her breast with his hand.

“I’m aware of the deadline, Mr. Harrison,” Fallon bit her bottom lip, “but could we discuss it later today?” She tightened the grip on the phone when his tongue teased her clit.

“If you hang up I will stop,” Liam whispered at her.

“No, I’m sorry,” Fallon added quickly. “I was just wrapping up a meeting but I’m all ears now,” she made a mental note to kill Liam once it was over. How was she supposed to have a serious talk with her lawyer when her boyfriend was giving her one of the best oral sex of her life? Fallon wondered.

Fallon was only two minutes into the call when she threw the phone across the desk and hit the machine a few times in search for the button to end the call. 

“Oh honey,” Liam looked up at her, “you shouldn’t have done that,” he pulled his finger out even though he  _knew_ she was close.

“No,” Fallon groaned, annoyed that she could no longer feel him on her, “please,” she begged.

“I told you not to hang up,” he moved the chair away from the desk, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “If you’re not holding up your end of the deal, why should I?”

“That’s why I don’t like when you take control,” Fallon pouted, sitting up on the desk. Liam pretended he was no longer interested in her and started playing with himself instead, stroking his already hard member as she watched with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. “You’re really not going to continue?” She asked surprised and Liam shrugged. “Ohh you’re mean,” she jumped off the desk and was just about to bend down to grab her panties when Liam wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. “It’s no polite to deny your fiancée an orgasm, you know?”

“Why don’t you take control then, babe?” Liam let go of her for a moment and opened his arms, offering himself to her.

Fallon could only smile, that soft smile she gave him every time he did something for her only to make her happy. Swaying her hips, she held onto him so she wouldn’t fall off the chair and settled one knee on each side of his body. He guided himself to her entrance and Fallon slowly sat down, finally finding her relief as he filled her completely.

“You know I’d never deny you anything, Fal,” Liam threw her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck.

“You were still mean,” Fallon pouted. “I was almost there,”

“Now we can do it together,” Liam smirked. “Come here,” with his hand flat on her back, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. 

When they broke the kiss, Fallon rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling against him while she slowly moved her hips. Liam had both of his arms around her body, keeping her as close as he could to his own. His fingers were running softly through her hair, twirling around the long strands as Fallon left sweet kisses on his neck. They were both on the edge but none of them really wanted to move. Fallon moved her nails up and down his arm gently until their heartbeats were in total sync and they reached their climax together for the second time that afternoon but even then, they didn’t move. Fallon still had a few hours left of work and he had a chapter to write but none of them really cared. He was still inside her when she touched his chin, turning him to her so she could give him a peck on the lips.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Liam smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

“Can we stay like this for a while?” Fallon laid back on his shoulder.

“For as long as you want, babe,” Liam placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he watched her slowly drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
